Batmans Ghosts of Girlfriends Past
by Wingzero87
Summary: After years of forfeiting any happiness or companionship in favour of his mission. An intervention is in order, from the most unlikely source.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I own nothing regarding Juctice League, Teen Titans, Batman, Nightwing etc.. I am just a guy with too much time on his hands and a vivid imagination. Please read and review! It probably sucks thought : p**

**Gotham City – Wayne Enterprises – Bruce Wayne's Office**

The resident playboy of Gotham City currently sat at his desk, his sight changing between the display on the screen as well as the print outs held in his hand and those scattered across his desk. He was dressed in a pinstripe Valentino suit and a pair of non-prescription reading glasses. He suddenly heard a buzz on his intercom.

"Yes Janine what is it?" asked Mr Wayne not looking up from the various reports which the heads of each department had sent him.

"Mr Wayne, your limo has arrived to take you to the airport" came the soft voice of his secretary Janine from over the intercom

"Airport? I was not aware of any over seas meetings this month"

"It for the wedding of Mr Richard Grayson this weekend in the alp as the Wayne winter home, you RSVP'd and Alfred had advised me to reschedule all of your meeting for the next week" responded Janine.

_Should have known Alfred would have his hand in this _thought Bruce as he quickly responded to Janines last statement. "Oh of course, it must have slipped my mind. I trust Lucious is aware?"

"Of course Mr Wayne" responded Janine

Bruce then promptly shut down his computer and tidied an filed away the various reports. Before gathering up his brief case and exiting his company. As he walked through the large revolving doors of Wayne Enterprises he was greeted by the sight of his butler, long term friend and surrogate father Alfred Pennyworth who today had taken on the duty of his chauffeur. Bruce greeted him politely and entered the car to hear Alfred close the door behind him.

Bruce patiently waited for Alfred to enter the drivers seat and close the door before speaking. "Nice touch Alfred, going behind my back to organise this little trip"

"Well to be quite frank Master Bruce, I knew that you would forget about the wedding or somehow rationalise that your time would best be spent here in Gotham. You seem to forget sir that I know you better than you know yourself"

"True Alfred, however isn't this the wrong way to Gotham International airport?" asked Bruce as he looked out of the tinted windows of the limo, noticing that they were in fact driving back to Wayne Manor.

"Did you even read the invitation sir?" asked Alfred as he raised his eyebrow questioningly

"No, Janine informed me that the tragic day was this weekend and that it was in the French Alps"

"All true, however the main bulk of the guest are from the league and the titans sir. For appearances sake I believe that it would be best for Bruce Wayne to take a detour to the Bahamas by private plane and Batman to take the batwing to the wedding"

"Alfred you devious fox, what would I do without you?" asked Bruce as a cocky smile appeared on his face

"I would be surprised if you could find your socks" responded Alfred, who offered a triumphant smile in return. " An please do not try an ruin this moment for Master Grayson, Kori is a wonderful young woman an with all that he has been through I believe he could use some happiness"

"Its not about happiness Alfred, its about the mission. He knows as well as I that people who get close are a target for our enemies. Look at what happened to Jason and to Barbara, to get at me by the joker."

"Those are your reasons sir, not Richards. An I do believe that you are underestimating his betrothed, who has put herself in harms way for Richard, her friends and this planet numerous times. I doubt that marriage will bring anything new to the mix."

"Is that a risk you are will to take Alfred? You seen his reaction when we told him Jason was killed. An how we had to restrain him from beating the Joker to death after he shot Barbara. Imagine the loss and pain he would feel if he lost Kori to some maniac? She is just a distraction from the mission, a crutch for him to lean on in an illusion of happiness. I can not condone this wedding."

"As you wish sir, but you will be there to support your son an this is not up for discussion"

"Really?" questioned Bruce at that stern tone in Alfred's voice.

"Indeed, remember I know were you sleep and prepare all of your meals. You would be wise to heed my advice"

"Is that a threat Alfred?"

"Consider it a suggestion" Finished Alfred as he pulled the car into the large expansive garage which housed the various cars and motorcycles which Bruce had collected over his life time. He then proceeded to exit the limo an enter the mansion.

"I will keep it in mind Alfred, but right now. I have a long flight over the Atlantic to prepare for" spoke Bruce as both men walked into the Study, an then entering behind the old grandfather clock to the secluded entrance.

"Your bags are already packed, the flight path is already programmed into the Batwing and the cave in the Alps has been prepared for you arrival" responded Alfred as they descended down the winding stairs to the cave as the motion sensor activated lights come a live.

"You looking rid of me Alfred?" Responded Bruce as he entered one of the changing rooms so get out of his business attire and change into his armour. He didn't dare think of the headlines if a rogue plane spotted Bruce Wayne in the cockpit of Batman jet.

"Well I was planning on having a few of the veterans over so that we could have a wild party an cruise for chicks in one of your cars, perhaps the Ferrari?" commented Alfred as he seen the man who he raised as his own son emerge from the changing room, clad in his kevlar armour, the cowl pulled back to reveal the face of Bruce Wayne.

Bruce stood with a look of confusion plastered over his face, his eyes wide with the eyebrow arched at an angle to symbol his disbelief as to what he just heard.

"I am kidding Master Bruce, but please do try an enjoy yourself an not to create a scene"

"I make no promises Alfred, after all that detour to the Bahamas does sound tempting" came Bruce as he pulled the cowl over his face, his eyes now hidden behind the white lenses as he enter the cockpit of the Batwing.

True to his word, Alfred had his suitcase stored in the small cargo hold of the jet an had allocated the appropriate fuel to reach his destination, all pre-flight checks had already been completed. All Bruce had to do was fly there, he engaged the engines for a vertical take off similar to a harrier jet, before using the thrusters to propel the batwing through the hidden exit in the cave face behind Wayne Manor. _Next stop the French Alps. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I own nothing! But please do enjoy my little slice of alternate reality!**

**Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean**

52 minutes out from his destination, avoiding all of the major air traffic routes wasn't too difficult as Alfred had already entered in the perfect flight path. Gothams resident Dark Knight had sent the signal for the cave under the Wayne winter home to come on line an have the landing area prepared for the arrival of the bat-wing.

Bruce looked over his computer screen at the guest list for the wedding. A lot of Titans such as Victor Stone AKA Cyborg, Garfield Logan AKA Changeling and even Wally West AKA Flash all as the ushers. Along with other members of both Titans and the League. Those who were not on active duty anyway. Bruce knew that he was to be Dicks best man, a position he wasn't worried about until he checked in on the bridesmaid and the Maid of Honour.

No surprise that the bridesmaid were Raven Roth AKA Raven, Donna Troy AKA Wonder Girl and Karen Beecher Duncan AKA Bumblebee. Nothing to worry about, however the Maid of Honour was listed as Princess Diana of Themyscira. A name which Bruce had not thought of in a long time, not since the moment years ago on the roof top.

_Diana _thought Bruce as the estate came into view. He disengaged the autopilot choosing to manual fly the bat-wing into the reserve cave. All the while the back of his mind played out one of the final moments between him and Diana.

**3 Years ago – Bludhaven**

"Wouldn't it be nice to be down there with someone, someone special?" asked Wonder Woman as she tucked a lock of her hair behind her left ear exposing her neck briefly as she looked over her shoulder towards her partner for the night Mr Tall dark and brooding.

"What are you getting at Diana?" asked Bruce as he looked down to the streets below as he heard the rumble of the thunder in the background.

"You know what I want Bruce, I want you to give us a shot. I think that we would be good together. I know that..." Diana was cut off before she could finish that sentence

"I have given you my reasons, several times when are you ever going to let this go?" came Batman as he turned to his right an gave the immortal princess one of his infamous glares.

"When you give me the real reason you wont take the chance on us, you have said the dating in the team never works but Arrow and Canary are just fine as and John and Shayera as well as Question and Huntress including Vixen and B'wanna Beast. What makes them so different from us?"

"For one, none of them come from a race of immortal warriors or a rich kid with issues... LOTS of issues"

"No, I do not believe you. Tell me the real reason Batman. We could work through your issues and my immortality is not the question, so for once be honest with me." Dianas stance softened as she took a deep breath and lowered her gaze to her feet. "Please, this my heart that's at stake. I need to know am I wasting my time or is there any hope"

Bruce took a step back from her, he hides his hands behind his cape like he did back in Gorilla City. This time to hide his hands as the ball into fists out of his own self hatred for having to break this beautiful womans heart. "Yes you are wasting your time Diana, to me there is only the mission there can be no distractions and a relationship would be a distraction. There will never be an us so you should drop the whole idea an move on with your life" came Bruce as he returned to his perched position over looking the bank.

Diana raised her head after hearing Bruces words, she was glad for his honesty but having her hope shattered an witnessing her hearts desire slip from her grasp caused her heart to ache in a way that she had never felt before. "Thank you" she said as she fought back her tears, until the heavens opened up with a torrential downpour of rain .

_Thank Hera_ she thought as he would not see her tears.

Bruce took a final look over at Diana to see if she was OK, an all he was met was a face of stone as he saw the rain water drench her hair, along her nose, cheeks and finally ending along her chin as they dripped down to the passers by below.

After then Bruce could no longer bring himself to attend any league functions or founders meetings as he changed his role from a part-timer to a consultant.

**Wayne Winter Estate – Auxiliary Cave 004**

Bruce descended from the cockpit of the Batwing, he lifted out the suitcase which Alfred had packed for him an made his way over to the main computer terminal. As he typed in the correct passwords and commands he brought up the internal security feed from around the building.

In the garage there were several cars and motorcycles. Most were unremarkable but there were a few that screamed for attention such as a strange white and blue car which to his knowledge was something known as the T-car. It was a custom vehicle built by Cyborg, ironically next to it was a vintage motorcycle which Bruce mused must have belonged to Canary meaning that Ollie was also attending.

He scanned through the various camera feeds searching for the groom before finding him the main ball room. There he stood along with Kori AKA Starfire. Between them was J'onn Jonz who had somehow became an ordained priest during his time away from the league. Behind Dick were Cyborg, Changeling and Flash.

In front of him stood Kori dressed in a simple light blue dress, her hair wore back in a simple pony tail. Behind her stood her bridesmaids, Raven dressed in her usual cloak uniform. Donna was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a t shirt with Shield for the House of El her ebony hair was worn down with one side tucked behind her right ear. Karen was dressed in a similar way as Donna only with a plain yellow tank top and her dark ebony hair was worn in a pair of pigtails.

What really grabbed in attention was the sight of Diana who was standing directly behind Starfire, dressed in pair of jeans which hugged the curves of long legs along with a pair of high heeled boots. She also wore a white tank top which showed off a hint of sculpted mid-drift along with a dark blue jacket.

Bruce entered a few commands to zoom in on her image as lowered his head looking at the keyboard below. In the back of his mind there was an internal conflict, one part feeling that he was foul to letter her go. Another saying that he was right to let her go, she deserved better than him an that for him there is only mission.

He felt the grasp of the Bat come over him as he turned off the monitors an proceeded to get changed out of uniform an into something more casual. A pair of brown leather shoes, with some faded fitted jeans along with a casual white t shirt. He walked up the stairs, entering in the main lounge from the passage located behind the bookshelf.

As he walked along the corridors to the main ball room, he passed several other heroes who were busy getting the entire estate ready for the wedding. As he entered the ballroom his presence was noticed first of all by Dick.

"Bruce, you made it!" came Dick as he walked through the isle which they had created using several hundred steel folding chairs. As he approached his surrogate father, he reached out to shake his hand only to be caught off guard as Bruce brought him to a strong hug.

"Oh! How glorious that Bruce has shown, this will truly be a perfect wedding" came Starfire as she began to float in the air out of happiness. Before feeling a strong hand grasp her shoulder, as she looked over an saw Diana holding her. "Isn't it?" asked the Tamaranean

"We will see Starfire, excuse me while I go see if I can retrieve your future husband" commented Diana as she placed Starfire on the ground, handing her fellow princess her bouquet of flowers.

A/N: I am pretty much writing Starfire with the speech pattern an attitude as she was portrayed in the Teen Titans tv show.

Slight amendments, rremoved Cassie in favour for Donna and Garth for Wally. As it had been outlined to me, Donna is closer to both Starfire and Nigthwing, and Wally would be a closer friend to Dick than Garth. Thank you DaisyJane XD

Please read, review, flame, praise or alternatively feel the need to write cryptic messages of the coming apocalypse : D


	3. Chapter 3

" Bruce I am so glad that you made it, thanks again for letting us use the winter estate for the wedding" announced Nightwing as he came free from his mentors embrace

"Yeah, about that. Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Asked Bruce as he wrapped one arm around his ward as he turned their direction to face the exit of the ballroom, placing their backs to those who had gathered behind them.

"What do you mean?" inquired Dick

"Do you not realise the sort of danger you are putting her in? Remember what happened to Jason? To Barbara? Your parents? Imagine how bad it would be if it happened to Kori?"

"Why would you bring that up? Are you trying to open old wounds? Listen to me" commented Dick as he turned to face his former mentor, placing his left hand on Bruce's right shoulder. "I love Starfire. That is all that matters, I know you are just looking out for me Bruce. Lets face it Kori can handle herself and she is used to danger and she has the rest of the Titans looking out for her." commented the Groom to be as he peered over Bruce's shoulder an noticed the approach of a mildly annoyed Diana.

"Mind if I interrupt?" she asked as she stopped directly beside Bruce and Dick

"Of course not Diana, Bruce was just giving me a run through of what he had planned for my bachelor party and his best man speech" commented Dick trying to alleviate some of the tension an to not infuriate a fierce Amazon warrior made even more formidable by also being a meta.

"Really, well guess me an the girls will have to try an compete with Kori's bachelorette party. Hey Dick, the blushing bride is unsupervised"

"I am on it, consider yourself relieved" Declared Mr Grayson as his face beamed with a smile of joy as he left them to be with his fiancé

"Dick, we are not through talking about this" called out Bruce as he watched the young man who he thought of as a sun walk back up the aisle an into the arms of Starfire.

" What exactly were you two talking about Bruce?" asked Diana as her left eyebrow arched upwards questioningly

"The importance of doing the right thing, for the greater good" commended Bruce as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Doing the right thing? Interesting, just so you know. You do anything to ruin the wedding an that time you spent with a broken back at the hands of Bane will seem like light massage after I am finished"

"Is that a threat Princess?" asked Bruce as his voice changed as the persona of the Bat took hold of him

"No, its a promise. Kori is like a sister to me and I will not see her heart broken" with that Diana turned away from Bruce an walked several feet before turning back to Gothams resident playboy "Oh, an Bruce don't call me Princess, its Diana" before turning back to the others and continuing her walk away from her former colleague.

_Well that went better than I could have hoped _thought Bruce as he began his own stroll up to the rest of those who had gathered.

Dick gave Starfire a quick kiss on the cheek as he turned to Bruce again. Bruce these are the ushers, Victor, Garfield and Wally. Bruce offered in hand to each of them in greeting, "Wow, the infamous Bruce Wayne, can't wait to see what you have in store of the bachelor party" came Cyborg as he tried to contain his excitement while also restraining his strength unless he crushed Bruces hand.

"Oh I am sure I can come up with a few surprises" declared Bruce as moved on Garfield, "Holy! Playboy mansion, its Bruce Wayne!" yelled out Changeling

"Nice to meet you" simply commented Bruce as he then moved on to the final usher Wally. "Yo! Bats, long time no see" commented Flash. "Hello Wally, good to see you." before turning to back to Dick.

"An next you have the Bridesmaids" commented Dick before being interrupted by Starfire.

"Oh yes, come an meet my dearest an closest friends!" exclaimed Starfire as she grabbed Bruces hand an almost pulling his arm out of his socket.

"Of course you already know Diana, an this is her sister and my fellow Titan Donna" Bruce was greeted by a young woman with long dark hair with light blue eyes. She was currently dressed in a pair of blue jeans, dark leather shoes with a small heel and a red long sleeved shirt with a golden WW insignia across her chest and finishing along her upper arms. Finished off with her indestructible bracelets and her lasso. "A pleasure to meet you Donna, I had heard that Diana had a sister but no one told me that you were as just as beautiful as she is"

"Oh Mr Wayne, you too kind. You keep this up an just might cause me to _blush_" responded Donna as she squeezed Bruces hand a little harder than she should have. She only stopped when his face hinted at the pain he was in as she received a disapproving look from Diana.

"An this is my very good friend and fellow Titan Raven" exclaimed Starfire as she glided over to the mystical titan who only managed to get out ".Breath" before her face turned purple which caused Kori to let go of her bridesmaid. "Raven?"

"I am fine, an its nice to meet you mister Wayne" said Raven as she gasped for air, she offered her hand in greeting to which Bruce politely declined as his own hand was still throbbing from the vice like grip of Donna.

"Oh an this is Karen one of the founders of Titans East" she then flew over to Bruce an whispered in his ear "We think that Cyborg may have a crush on her"

"Yo! Star! I heard that, an I do not have a crush on her!" yelled out Cyborg as he pointed his finger to Starfire and then moved it over to Karen.

"Hey gearbox, this 'her' has a name, an stop being so childish. Like you would actually have chance with me" responded the beautiful young African American woman, dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a plain yellow T-shirt along with dark chocolate shoes.

"I think I get the idea." commented Bruce as he made his way back over to the groom side, standing right behind Dick.

"Oh yeah, Bruce an you know the minister J'onn Jonz" said Dick as he gestured to the last Martian who stood in the middle of him and his bride.

"Hello J'onn, nice to see you again. You really will have to tell me how it is you became ordained" commented Bruce as he continued to try an get feeling back in his hand.

"It is nice to see you again too Bruce, would you like an ice pack for your hand?" asked J'onn as he noticed Bruce repeatedly flexing his hand.

"That's a good idea, if everyone will excuse me. I am going to find an ice pack" stated Bruce as he walked out of the ballroom towards to the kitchen.

Behind him Donna giggled into herself which Diana picked up on. "That wasn't nice Donna. You have been told to watch your strength around non-metas"

"I know, but Diana he deserved it. After he put you through, he should feel lucky that you haven't sent him on a one way trip to Tartarus!" responded Donna as she calmed down "I guess I am gonna have to go apologise, don't I?"

"Maybe we can let this one go. After all us sisters need to look out for each other" responded Diana as she gave Donna an approving wink.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.. except some comics and direct to dvd films. But if I did, obviously Batman and Wonder Woman would have gotten together! XD Sorry all fans of Kal and Diana for me it Bruce and Diana!**

Bruce reached the kitchen an began to search for an ice pack, unable to find one he instead took a chequered tea towel from a drawer and filled it with ice from the dispenser before sitting down at the table and setting the ice on top of it. Every few minutes he would remove the ice and flex out his fingers to keep the blood flowing.

"Hey Bruce, you in here?" asked Dick as he peered his head through the doorway. Finally noticing Bruce at the table to his left. "Sorry about that, not sure what go into Donna, she normally has a lot more control"

"Don't worry about it Dick, it was already sprained from earlier in the week. I thought it had healed, but obviously not if a little pressure from your friend can cause this much pain" responded Bruce as he smiled weakly.

"About the sleeping arrangements, we have left master bedroom for you, Kori and I will be in one of the guest rooms" stated Dick as he was about to walk away.

"Absolutely not" declared Bruce as he raised to his feet.

"If this is about Kori and I sharing a room, I never figured you for the old fashioned type Bruce" came Dick as he turned around to face Bruce.

"Not what I meant Dick, You and Kori take the master bedroom. I will stay in one of the guest rooms" came Bruce as he stepped a little closer.

"You sure about this?" questioned Dick as he crossed his arms over his chest, raising his left eyebrow out of curiosity.

"Of course, after all if you do make the mistake of going through with this wedding at least you can enjoy the wedding night in the best room of the house" calmly mentioned Bruce as he casually brushed past Dick

"Are you ever going to let this go? This wedding is not a mistake, I love Kori and I want to be with her. So get used to it" responded Dick as his eyes narrowed on Bruce. "Why can't you just be happy for me? Everyone else has congratulated me, Alfred, Tim, Barbara. Hell even Jason managed to contact me to congratulate me, so why can't you?"

"Its a lie, all of it. Love is nothing more than emotional comfort food that the weakest of the world cling onto to help them feel better at night. People like us, that know the things we know, that have seen the things we have seen and do the things we do. There is no happy ending." commented Bruce as he turned his back on the groom to be.

"You know, that may not be the best way to lead with your best mans speech, why don't you go take a nap or something. After such a long flight I am sure you could use the rest, might make you lighten up a little" ordered Dick as he went to the fridge and pantry to make something to eat.

"Yeah, why don't I just do that" responded Bruce as he walked back down to the cave to collect his suitcase, passing through several guests as he did. The expression on his face and the position of his shoulders gave a clear warning to everyone that it would be wise not to get in his way.

**Wayne Winter Estate – Auxiliary Cave 004**

Bruce dug out the suitcase that Alfred had prepared for him from the small hold on the Bat wing, from the weight the case if felt as Alfred had packed every stitch of clothing that Bruce owned for this one trip. He held the case in his left hand which caused him to be slightly off balance as he ascended the stairs.

**Main Lounge**

As he made his way back into the main lounge of the estate, he notice that there was a fire burning which he had lit. As his eyes scanned the partially lit room to find the occupant.

"Hello Bruce" came Diana voice from towards the far left, she was sitting on a leather single seater with a warm cup of hot chocolate in her hand.

"Hello, Prin...Diana" responded Bruce as he recalled her earlier statement and corrected himself.

"Is that how you got here with no one seeing you? Another cave, what would need that for? To run away and hide the next time things became difficult?" questioned Diana as she raised the cup to her lips and gently blew on it to cool its hot contents.

"Well look who has me all figured out, you should know as well as anyone that when on a mission it can take you any where. I have several of these stand alone cells placed through out the globe. It never hurts to be prepared" responded Bruce as he continued to walk out of the room.

"You know, some of the guests here were holding bets as to whether or not you would show. Since Gotham wasn't endanger and there would be nothing here to help you playboy façade, I bet that you wouldn't come. Looks like I owe Kal 50 bucks" coldly commented Diana as she took a drink from her mug.

"Since when do the public symbols of truth and justice gamble on trivial concerns?" questioned Bruce his tone indicate his judgement on the two.

"I wouldn't get so judgemental with me Mr Wayne, a lot has changed since you have been away." commented Diana as she continued to drink her chocolate beverage. "An besides I had offered 100 pieces of gold, for some reason Kal was not interested"

Without another word, Bruce left the lounge walking in to the expansive lobby. He then proceed to ascend the nearest flight of stairs, as he reached the first floor he notice that on the doors of the rooms were the pictures of the occupants.

Remembering his earlier conversation with Dick, he found the master bedroom and removed his picture before replacing it with a the picture of Dick and Kori, which he had found on his way. He then continued down the hall an found one of the rooms which didn't seem to have been allocated to one of the guests before putting his picture on the door an walking in.

He then proceeded to unpack his belongings, Alfred had included the usual. Jeans, t-shirts, sweat pants, a few fine italian suits and his tuxedo along with the necessities of toiletries, underwear and a range of shoes.

Bruce also found his personal lap top and his blackberry an began to arrange his plans for tomorrows bachelor party.

A/N: OK, I am pretty sure that this chapter sucks, an I know I am sort of dragging out the whole ghosts thing. But I will hopefully get the ball rolling in the next chapter.

I also have a few ideas as to who will represent each spirit, but please feel free to make any recommendations as to who you would like to appear in the story.

Oh yeah, an dont forget to review, even if it is to damn my soul to burn in the pits of the underworld XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – I own nothing, wish I did but really don't**

**Wayne Winter Estate – 06.30**

Bruce suddenly awoke from his slumber, the sheets dripping with sweat, droplets dripping down his scarred body as he gasped for air. He then took a deep breath to bring his body under control, once he had calmed down he peered over to the left side of the bed and to look at the digital clock which sat a top of the pine bedside locker, the clock read 06.30 on his LCD display, 1 hour before the alarm was set to go off.

He reached over the clock and pressed the buttons to cancel the alarm, before placing it back on top of the small cabinet. He flung the sheets of himself as he swung his legs to right hand side of the bed. His feet soon finding his slippers before he rose to his feet, stretching upwards to alleviate some of the tension in his back.

Bruce then walked over to the en suite bathroom which all of the bedroom in the Manor had, he went to the white porcelain sink next to the toilet as he turned on the cold water facet letting the water run for a while as he looked at his own reflection in the mirror. His normally neat hair was a mess and there was stubble on his face which he would need to shave, he then looked down at the water as the cupped his hands underneath it, allowing it pool in his hands before splashing it over his face.

"Having trouble sleeping?" came an unknown yet strangely familiar voice

"Show yourself!" ordered the cold harsh voice of the Bat, his eyes scanning starting to scan the room for any sign of the intruder, however his ears soon picked up the sound of someone humming a song.

Bruce followed the sound of the tune, walking out of the en suite and turning to his left where he saw something that now even he, in all of years had expected to see again. Seated at the foot of his bed was the unmistakeable sight of his father, dressed in the very clothes that he wore on the night he was shot.

"Da...Dad?" asked Bruce, his voice giving way under the immense amount of emotion which he was feeling.

"Hello son," responded Thomas Wayne as he peered over his shoulder to his now fully grown son. "Is this what people consider to be fashionable?" questioned Thomas Wayne as he held up a silver colour shirt, before rising to his feet and placing it back in the wardrobe.

"This is a trick, a telepath or Crane" spoke Bruce thinking out loud as he walked past the vision of his father and straight out the door only to be confronted by the same man, with a cross look on his face and his arms crossed over his chest.

"No trick my boy, Scarecrow is still locked up in Arkham and if there was a telepath then I am sure J'onn and several other members of the league would have picked up on it"

"So what are you trying to say? That you are real?" questioned Bruce as he backed up slightly, "You can't be, my father died years ago and when I was 8"

"Yes, shot by Joe Chill in a parking lot after taking you to see Zorro for your birthday" commented the senior Wayne. "I remember stepping in front of the gun to protect both you and your mother, I remember the pearls of her favourite necklace dropping to the ground and how you ran over to me, an I held your hand, squeezing it will the strength that I could muster telling you that its OK"

"I never.." began Bruce, but words chose to fail him at that moment

"Told that to anyone? I know Bruce"

"Ok for talks sake, lets say I believe you, an you do happen to be my fathers ghost or spirit, why are you here?" asked Bruce fighting back the childish urge to run over an hug his father.

"I believe that this is a conversation which would best held in private" Thomas lifted his arm, gesturing to the now vacant bedroom "Please"

Bruce walked into his room, he looked behind him for a sight of the ghost but none was to be seen as he peered down the left and right sides of the hall.

"I am right here son" came his fathers voice from behind him. Bruce groaned internally _Ghosts_

"I know that you must have a lot of questions Bruce, but please let me just say that your mother and I are extremely proud of you, for all the good that you have done for Gotham and the world not only as Batman but as Bruce Wayne. Especially the good you brought to those children's lives, Dick, Barbara, Jason and Tim. Your mother and I think of them as our grandchildren" commented Thomas as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Where is mum?" asked Bruce, puzzled that both of his parents were not here.

"She decided to stay on the other side Bruce, its nothing to do with you but the reason as to why I am here." commented Thomas as he tried his best to dismiss his sons concerns.

"Dad, why are you here?" queried Bruce as his curiosity grew

"We feel that you are in need of an intervention Bruce, your mother and I hate to see you so sad and alone. You should have someone special in your life." declared Thomas.

"You don't know what you are talking about" declared Bruce as he walked over to his wardrobe an removed several articles of clothing.

"You mother used to do this, but you can deny it all you want there is no change the facts that you are and your mother an I have struck a deal" commented Thomas as a smile came across his face.

"What deal?" questioned Bruce as he turned to face his father yet again.

"Starting at midnight tonight, you are going to be visited by three spirits. An when this is happening they are going to encourage you to feel things that you haven't allowed yourself to feel in a very long time." declared Thomas as his son looked on with a bewildered look on his face.

"Listen Dad, I think you are visiting the wrong person. If you are going to do an intervention you should really look into preventing Dick from making the biggest mistake of his life." stated Bruce as he went back to choosing his attire for the morning.

"Just think about what we talked about Bruce. For all the good you have done and all the darkness you have seen you deserve some light in your life." commented Thomas as he walked towards the bedroom door. "One thing about doctors, is that the make the worst patients. I think the same is true for heroes, sometimes even the Batman needs to be saved even if he doesn't know it" were the last words spoke by Thomas as he became incorporeal an walked through the closed door.

"What is that suppose...to... Dad?" Bruce asked in futility as he took his head out of the wardrobe seeing no sign of his father anywhere.

A/N: There is Chapter 5, very dull and very quickly done. Pleas read and review, please? : )


End file.
